A variety of devices are provided with handles. Example devices can include rakes, hoes, fishing rods, fishing nets, shovels, snow shovels, paint rollers and other devices. The safe, efficient and injury free use of such devices is often dependent upon effective leverage. In this regard, arm supports have been developed to provide enhanced leverage. U.S. Pat. No. 7,752,799 discloses an example pivotal arm support device that can be attached to a handle of a device to provide improved leverage.